


His Prey

by READER_X



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Karma has some things to settle with his sister during the class stake out.





	His Prey

Karma's mouth was pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows knitted together. Nagisa had royally ticked him off, spouting all that bullshit about saving Korosensei. That wasn't what their class was built on!

Even Cadence..

_Cadence stepped up to the boxes, gaze staring down at the two boxes. Her heart pounded in her chest, feeling the eyes of her classmates, but above all, her brother's._

_She pressed her lips together before bending down, gingerly picking up the jar of paintballs. A collective gasp echoed around her, unbelieving that a jar of blue paint balls sat in her arms._

_Cadence had the hugest brother complex anyone ever knew, so for her to go against Karma's wishes.._

Karma smirked to himself as he sat quietly, slipping orders to the other students as they all darted through the field, taking each other out.

His gaze caught a flash of red hair in the forest, his gaze flashing a bit as a grin split across his face. "Nakamura, I'm putting you in charge for a few minutes. There's something I need to...take care of." He reported through their Bluetooth headsets.

"Wait wha-" He muted his speaker, plucking it from his ear and dropping it in his pocket. Karma leaned back, dropping off the tree branch and landed in a crouched position, licking his lips.

**xx**

Cadence pressed herself against the tree as she tried to catch her breath. She had managed to get around the perimeter of the field without being caught, but she had a bad feeling that her luck wasn't going to last for much longer.

And as luck would have it, the overwhelming sense of a predator stalking it's prey overcame her.

In the blink of an eye he was upon her, hand on her mouth and knife pressed against her neck.

"Heh from an outsiders point of view it almost seems like you came right to me on your own violition." Karma's voice came from beside her, his tongue snaking out as it flicked against her skin.

A shiver ran down her spine as she pressed herself back against him. "As if I stood a chance against you in hand to hand combat anyway." Cadence bit back, casting her mercury gaze to the side.

Karma frowned a bit, his grip loosening on her slightly but not letting her go. "You'd give up on saving him that easily?" He scoffed. "Your resolve is seriously lacking sis."

"I'm never gonna give up on trying to save him." She began quietly, closing her eyes as a small smile crossed her lips. "Korosensei saved us..all of us." Her hands reached up to grip the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. "I want..I want us all to keep learning.."

Karma listened to her talk as his grip continued to loosen on her.

_Now._

Cadence could feel his grip loosen and in that instant, her grip on him tightened. In the blink of an eye she flipped her brother over and threw him into the ground.

Karma's eyes widened as he was caught off guard, his back hitting the ground and Cadence was on him before he could react. His eyes met her identical ones as the grin on his face spread.

He was almost pleasantly surprised when his sister duped him. Of course, she knew him better than anyone, no doubt she knew how to make him drop his guard around her.

"What're you gonna do now, hmm?" He let his arms flop out to his sides, staring up at her. "Kill me?" He poked and prodded at her. "Or perhaps something a little more.." He pressed his palms into the ground and pushed his upper body up. " _Unconventional_?"

Karma smirked as he bucked his hips up into hers. Cadence inhaled sharply but her gaze stayed locked with his, a grin tugging at her lips. "Well, considering I _lost_ my knife somewhere along the way, so what other option does that leave us with?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

_Plus taking on the red teams captain wasn't her job. That was slotted to one particular bluenette._

A sadistic glint flashed in Karma's mercury gaze as he licked his lips. "In that case, we'll have to make this quick." In a flash, he flipped their positions so he was on top. "I have an army to command."

_Bzzt Bzzt_

_"Cadence Akabane: Dead"_

**xx**

Rio came up behind Cadence's desk the next day in class, putting her hands on her shoulders as she grinned. "Soo, wanna share some of those juicy details?" She asked, looking down at her friend.

"Yeah! You disappeared yesterday during the fight and then turned up dead." Fuwa joined in as she appeared at the side of her desk.

"W-What?" Cadence stammered, caught off guard by the sudden ambush. "I was trying to find an opening but I got caught. That's all there is to it." She explained, trying to keep a calm face as she collected the papers on her desk. It wasn't a lie..

Rio squeezed her shoulders tightly. "Well you see, our commander disappeared on us too for a short while. Told us he had something to..take care of." She grinned as she watched Cadence's composure begin to slip. "And it was around that time you were marked dead."

Karma leaned back in his seat as he watched his sister get grilled, no doubt about the events of what happened during the time he handed control over to Nakamura. He smirked to himself, tucking his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes.

"I-I don't know what you're trying to imply." Cadence cleared her throat slightly, glancing out of the corner of her eye as she caught Karma's gaze before he closed his eyes. 

**xx**

_His warm kisses were the only thing that she could focus on, trailing across her neck and up her jaw bone until he captured her lips once again._

_His bare hands slid up her shirt and under her bra, cupping one of her breasts and gave it a rough squeeze, earning a quiet moan._

_Karma broke the kiss, peering down at his flustered sibling as he smirked. "You might wanna keep the sound to a minimum sis, unless of course you want the entire mountain to hear you.." He teased, his fingers pinching her nub._

_Cadence bit her lip as her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him. "You're sure taking your time for someone who said to make it quick." She fired back._

_A grin stretched across his face. It certainly wasn't a dull moment with her. Perhaps that's why he enjoyed indulging her so much.._

_His hands retreated from her shirt, taking the warmth with him as she shivered. Cadence watched as he sat up while simultaneously still straddling her waist. He discarded his coat, leaving him in the black shirt that hugged his toned body in just the right ways. It didn't take long until the rest of their clothes were in a pile beside them, and just like that he was upon her again._  

**xx**

Cadence stood up from her desk suddenly, red in the face as she hugged her books to her chest. "I-If you'll excuse me." She quickly slipped out of Rio's grasp and bee lined for the door, disappearing from the classroom.

Rio and Fuwa exchanged identical grins.

"They totally did it." They agreed in unison.


End file.
